


Dark Academia

by ghostings (beskar_hearts)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Another one of my staples lmao, Established Relationship, Established Relationship is really my bread and butter, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Insane Quantities of Fluff, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskar_hearts/pseuds/ghostings
Summary: College is a time of self-discovery. A time of growth and change. It's a weird time for anyone, really. Of course, for our favorite ghost hunting duo, weird takes on a whole new meaning. At least they've got each other.aka: A series of vaguely connected one-shots exploring Valerie and Danny's college experience. Also, they kiss <3
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Dark Academia

“These don’t look fun  _ at all _ .”

Valerie peeled her gaze away from her textbook to glance over at him. “Well, you’re holding it upside down, for one.” She plucked the book from his grasp and corrected it.

Danny let her do so but rolled his eyes when she returned it to his grip. “Oh, I know. I was seeing if the different angle would help it make more sense.”

“Why are you reading that thing anyway,” Valerie asked, “It was a gag gift.”

_ The Great Book of Sex Positions  _ had been given to the couple by Sam, who laughingly explained that once she saw it at her favorite local bookstore, she knew she  _ had _ to get it.

Danny had seemed a little irritated at the explanation, inquiring as to why she thought they needed it as opposed to, say, Tucker and Abha. The smirk on Sam’s face spoke volumes in its own right, but her elaboration was the cherry on top. “C’mon Danny, you  _ know _ why.” That had sent Valerie over the edge, and she had hit the floor laughing. She’d just begun to calm down when one glance at Danny’s beet-red face left her gasping for breath anew.

The memory alone made her grin.

Danny huffed, cheeks growing lightly pink as he thought of the incident himself. “I don’t know. I thought it might be interesting.” He shrugged. He was  _ supposed _ to be studying with her, which was why they were both in her room, on her bed, with their schoolwork spread out between them. 

Luckily for him, Valerie was in need of a break from studying and in good humor over his lack of focus.

“Lemme see.” Valerie held out her hand, taking the book from him when he held it out to her. She flipped through it, grinning as she took in the increasingly ridiculous positions. “Most of these look like they aren’t even possible.”

Danny hummed, watching her with an amused smile of his own. “Maybe not for most couples,” He wiggled his brows, an action that always made her laugh, “But I can fly.”

Valerie snorted. “I think the bigger obstacle would be your lack of flexibility.” 

“Hey!” Even though he sounded indignant, they both knew she was right. He rolled into his back and gently tugged at Valerie’s arm until she shifted herself on top of him. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began floating a couple of feet over her bed. This was a weird but not uncommon practice of theirs, usually done when Danny felt playful. 

He waited until she sat up and established her balance before letting go of her waist and folding his arms behind his head, eyes falling shut as he did so, and crossing his legs at his ankles. He was the picture of ease, as though he weren’t suspended in air.

Valerie supposed all couples had their quirks, but theirs were truly  _ something _ .

Years of hunting ghosts on what was little more than a flying surfboard had given her some impressive balancing skills. She kicked her legs lightly as she sat and continued flipping through the book. After a few more moments, she dropped it onto the bed. “You know, we’ve never considered incorporating flight.”

His eyes fluttered open. “Um, no. I’d probably drop you. Or, you know, something equally stupid.”

Valerie laughed, resting her hands on his chest and leaning forward. “Ah c’mon. Danger is sexy.”

He raised a brow. “I might believe you if we weren’t in danger so often. You never seem to like it then.”

“You know what I mean.” Valerie rolled her eyes. “I still think the ghost powers could be worked in somewhere.”

Danny grinned. “Valerie Gray, are you into necrophilia?”

Her eyes immediately grew stormy. Danny only laughed, and suddenly Valerie felt herself falling. She squeaked in surprise as she felt the cold sensation of falling through Danny’s intangible body. When she hit the bed, she glared at the seemingly empty space above her.

“Daniel Fenton, you better reappear and face me like a man!” Valerie felt a light, cold touch on her arms, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

A moment later, Danny reappeared, floating just above her with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Sorry, sorry. It was just too easy.”

She couldn’t help it; she grinned. “You’re the worst. I don’t know why I stay with you.” Even as she said it she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and tug him gently towards her body. 

He allowed her to do so, careful to ease his body weight onto her so he didn’t crush her. Ever since his growth spurt his junior year of high school, he was a solid six inches taller than her and a hell of a lot denser. He wasn’t ripped - much to his chagrin after seeing his evil counterpart - but he was broad and  _ solid _ ; Fenton genes through and through. 

“Because we have similar scheduling conflicts,” he murmured before leaning down to capture her lips with his own. They settled into a familiar rhythm, Valerie allowing him to take the lead and him luxuriating in a slow, sweet pace. 

They were both done with classes for the day and had nothing pressing until later that evening when they would fly the 45 minutes to Amity Park for patrol. 

Valerie played with the hairs at the nape of his neck as they kissed, occasionally scratching at his scalp. The action made him moan into her mouth. When she grinned, he simply shifted down her body slightly so he could place open-mouthed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. 

She sighed happily at his ministrations. “Nope, I don’t think that’s it.” 

He hummed in response, a sound she felt more than she heard. “No?” He asked, barely pulling away to do so. He was holding himself with one of his elbows and she could feel his other hand sliding up her side from where it had been resting on her hip. 

Even as the motion started she guessed his end goal. Danny wouldn’t admit it publicly, but Valerie knew he was a boob man. She actually found it kind of amusing that he couldn’t resist at least one solid grab no matter how casually they were making out. 

“Nah. It’s something else.” 

His hand was fully up her shirt at that point, palming a breast and giving it a hearty squeeze. “You know why I stay with  _ you _ ?” He raised himself up a little more to look into her eyes and give her a lecherous grin. “Because you take off your bra when you get home.”

Valerie laughed. “You’re gross.” She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down again. She gasped into his mouth when he ran a calloused thumb across her nipple. 

“Yeah, I can tell you think so.” He replied before pressing rapid, chaste kisses on her lips and jaw. “Take your shirt off?” 

She giggled at his request and the gentle tickle from his actions. “We still have time?” She reached for her phone, digging it out of the covers and checking. “Yeah, I’ll take it off.” 

He made a noise of triumph and sat back on his heels so she had the space to do so. 

She scooted out from under him enough to sit up and looked past him at her bed, still covered in their school supplies. “Wait, can you move that stuff first?” 

He nodded, moving off of her fully and closing up their papers into their books before placing them gently on the floor. As he did that, Valerie tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. 

He turned around and was greeted with the sight of her bare chest. “Hell yeah,” he said under his breath before crawling over her again and muffling her laugh with his mouth. 

* * *

Valerie liked the long flight to Amity. 

Sometimes she’d simply zone-out, watching Danny dance through the sky and laughing along with him. Other times, she’d challenge him to a ‘race’, though she knew he was much faster than her board. Some nights he would keep pace with her and they would simply talk, about school, about ghost hunting, about their week; whatever came to mind. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

“You know, you never did say why you want to be with me.”

“Huh?” She glanced over at him. He was flying backwards, hands behind his head. 

“You know, earlier.” He gestured with his tail, which Valerie found weird and cute. Actually, there were a lot of things about him she found weird and cute. 

She lowered her helmet just so he could see the deadpan look she was giving him. “You mean during our foreplay banter?” 

He shrugged, though he grinned in satisfaction. “Actually, I’m pretty sure you first brought it up during the pre-foreplay banter.” 

“You’re insufferable,” she replied, rolling her eyes at him. 

He flew a couple of speedy circles around her before plopping himself down on the front of her board. She automatically took a step back, adjusting her balance to compensate, though he wasn’t really sitting so much as floating just above it and letting the kinetic energy of the board move him forward instead. Or something like that. Ghost physics made very little sense to her, no matter how simply Danny tried to explain it. 

“You’re dodging the question,” he pointed out. He grinned. “You embarrassed or something? I bet it’s super mushy.” 

She glared at him. “I’m going to push you off of this board.” 

“I’ll stop if you answer.” 

She seemed to consider that for a moment, her lips pursed and her gaze distant. “I don’t know, Danny,” she said finally, not meeting his eyes and shrugging, “I just… Love you. Like, lots of things about you. I don’t think I’d be able to narrow it down to some singular reason.” 

His expression softened at her words. “Val.” She still wouldn’t look at him. “Hey.” He waited until she finally met his eyes to smile at her and finish the sentence. “I love you, too.” 

She smiled back, then lifted her foot and used it to shove him off of her board. He let himself fall a few feet, shouting indignantly as he did so. Valerie was laughing by the time he righted himself and flew back up to fly next to her. 

“That was mean! And after I poured my heart out to you!” He was still grinning, which ruined the effect. 

Valerie rolled her eyes. “You’ll get over it.” Her grin grew. “Wanna race?” 

His eyes sparkled at the promise of competition. “You’re on.” He flew in close enough to press a sloppy, charmingly off-center kiss to her lips before darting ahead of her. 

She activated her helmet and sped up. “That’s cheating!” She called, knowing he could hear. “You asshole!” 

The sounds of their taunts filled the evening air, and all was well. 


End file.
